


Obfuscation

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: Jack finds himself the object of a monster's hunger.





	Obfuscation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters.

Jack sat precariously on the very very narrow ledge huddled in fear. The strange hydra monster that had pulled him from the cave roared and lunged forward, attacking Chase. The warlord tore into the creature with claw and fang having given in to his dark rage the moment he'd laid eyes on it. The bellow that escaped from him as he transformed had startled the creature into throwing its prey aside, somewhere safe where it could be retrieved later. It had no intentions of loosing such a tasty morsel.

The combatants hissed and snarled, raking each other with razor sharp claws, leaving deep scarlet gouges to clash with the green stripped hide of one and the blue-green mottled flesh of the other. One of the hydra's three heads hung at an odd angle, its neck broken, while another snapped its vicious jaws uselessly in random directions, blinded by a savage strike from Chase's tail. The third's throat was being crushed by the dragon's jaws and let out a high pitched screech before it went limp. Chase plunged a claw into the beast and ripped out it's still beating heart, effectively ending the thing's pathetic struggles. With a roar of victory, he flung the carcass from the cliff and watched in satisfaction as it vanished far below. A sound brought his head up instantly, but the whimper was familiar.

With a gusty snort, Chase easily leapt the distance to the narrow ledge, transforming even as his feet touched the rock.

“H . . Hi Chase,” the boy waved timidly, an uneasy smile touching his lips.

“Spicer,” Chase growled, glaring. He suddenly reached down and picked Jack up by the collar of his trench coat, soliciting a frightened squeak from the youth. With an easy toss, he flung the boy back up the cliff to land unceremoniously in front of the cave.

Jack ducked his head and rolled with the motion. Over the years he had learned the best ways to avoid serious injury. The wall brought him to a sudden stop and he lay next to his discarded heli-bot groaning. Chase landed gracefully in front of him a moment later.

“Why did you remove that ridiculous contraption?” he asked, folding his arms and watching as Jack inspected the device. Miraculously, the boy appeared unharmed.

“I didn't,” he whined turning it over so Chase could see the deep gouges in the metal. Despite the damage, the heli-bot seemed to be in working order and he slipped it over his shoulders.

Chase suddenly looked up, sensing Dojo and the monks approaching. Idly, he turned a small object he held in his hand over, flipping it in the air a couple of times.

“Why did you . . . “ Jack started then noticed the Shen Gong Wu Chase held. He frantically felt in his pockets, but the thing he had found in the cave was gone.

Chase gave him an oddly fierce look before he could complain, flipping the Wu higher in the air then snatching it tightly in his fist.

“Because it was trying to take what is MINE!” he snarled and vanished.

“But I found it,” Jack grumbled, taking off in the opposite direction from the approaching monks. There had been more than enough excitement for one day.

 


End file.
